


Blind Spots

by breakingoftheshell



Category: Chase (TV 2010)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Extended Metaphors, F/M, Law Enforcement, Reflection, Resolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingoftheshell/pseuds/breakingoftheshell
Summary: Annie sees Jimmy much more clearly than she sees herself.
Relationships: Annie Frost/Jimmy Godfrey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	Blind Spots

**Author's Note:**

> The thing with Annie and Jimmy started long before we were brought along to watch their story. Annie's thoughts here start before the series began. But they'll move past the things we got to see.

There are two things about Jimmy that everyone knows: 1) He's a territorial bastard and 2) he's his own worst blind spot. Annie admits that second part is true of them all. They're so laser-focused on tracking everyone around them, they all lose track of themselves.

Daisy drinks. Marco keeps up an endless stream of chatter to hold the silence at bay. Annie picks a target and never stops chasing. Jimmy finds a girl and promises himself he's gonna do it right this time.

Thing is, Jimmy's so goddamn scopelocked on the team and what they need, there's no room for anyone else to matter to him. No one else will ever come first. He keeps trying, but he might as well be taking the whole team with him on his dates. He isn't even aware sometimes of how he sprawls back with his hand rested on the phone on his hip, fingers tapping as they wait to feel that insistent vibration. 

The women always think he'll start to love them more than his job, more than his team. Annie doesn't blame them. He's blessed with that kind of charisma, like he can make you be the only thing he sees. Annie knows better. Jimmy only has so much to give, and he's already committed it all to them, whether he's ready to admit that or not. Annie almost feels a little sorry for him.

Especially on those mornings when he shows up, exhausted from trying to be what he thinks he could or should be but isn't. He's spent too long making an effigy of himself, irresistibly hot and bright, but the moths attracted to his flame have seen how quickly he burns down to ashes. That's all he is on those mornings, and the team mixes him with coffee, rap sheets, and warrants until they can plaster him back into his own shape. He always comes back together as the shield around them.

Each time it happens, Annie feels how her own impression is cast into him just a little more intimately. He molds himself to the way her eyes go soft against his tired gaze, forgiving him for things it's not her right to forgive. She soothes his exhausted grief and self-recrimination away, somehow without touching him at all.

Annie knows this is love. Jimmy loves her. Hell, she loves him. They're not exactly subtle about it, the way they Ma and Pa around HQ, stuck together in that familiar, knowing, almost dismissive way long-term couples get to be. The others act like kids split in a divorce when things between her and Jimmy aren't right. It's the way things are, and everyone accepts it.

Still, it's only when Jimmy exposes her own blind spots to Annie that she understands there's more there than she's ever let herself see. She realizes he isn't made out of handfuls of nothing pulled from a dry well. There's some damp earthen core to him that he's kept pressed against the back of her neck, cool against her hot-headedness and totally out of her line of sight. He's been there the whole time, the only thing that ever grounded her, even during those times she thought he was gone.

Jimmy's blind spot may be himself, but Annie's is who she loves. 

She promises herself she's going to open her eyes and look into those places she's avoided before. She's gonna let go of her dad, finally, and rediscover the hollows in her heart where she's made room for someone else.

And still, when Jimmy kisses her with real intent for the first time, she's somehow surprised that he doesn't taste like ashes. His tongue licks into her mouth, strong and wet, undeniable, quenching the things inside her that sizzle and burn. He tastes like all the promises she's never asked him to make.

Annie smiles as he buries himself in her. 

They may have a long way to go yet, covering each other around the sharp bends of each dark corner. But Annie finally understands. This is the chase she's meant to be on.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this series and romance so much. Seemed like a good way to exercise my writing muscles. And maybe exorcise some feels.


End file.
